


Time Off

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Kenzi take a few days off hunting... it doesn’t go like they expected.





	Time Off

They had just finished clearing a nest of vamps. It was their fourth or fifth hunt in the last three weeks, Kenzi had lost count.

She yawned, “we’re going home now, right? I need a break and to maybe sleep for a week.”

“You just took like a three hour nap, how are you tired?” Sam asked, she simply shrugged.

“Yeah, back to the bunker for awhile. Before you fall asleep in the next vamp nest,” Dean mocked.

“Hey! I just saved your ass, thank you very much,” Kenzi threw back.

“Whatever. I’d have handled it,” Dean stated, unwilling to give his baby sister the credit.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean pulled into the garage, parking in his usual spot and cut the engine.

He glanced at Sam beside him, “Home sweet home.”

Sam smiled and looked towards the back seat. Their little sister sound asleep face down on the bench, knees bent and feet on the window.

“Seriously, dude, how does she sleep like that?”

Dean chuckled, reaching back to shake her awake. “No idea. Hey, sleepy head, wake up.”

“Ten more minutes.” She complained pushing away Dean’s hand.

“We’re home, get out of the car.”

“How are you still tired? You feel okay?” Sam asked as he got out of the car and started pulling bags and weapons out of the trunk.

“I’m fine, Sam. Just tired,” Kenzi mumbled as Dean pulled open the back door causing Kenzi’s feet to fall.

“Get out, before I pull you out,” he threatened.

Knowing he would, she reacted by quickly curling into a ball on her side, pulling her feet out of Dean’s reach. “You’re such a jerk sometimes.” She slowly moved to sit up.

“You love me,” he mocked.

“I’ll get my stuff tomorrow!” Kenzi announced lazily finally emerging from the back seat. She wandered towards her room, excited to sleep in her own bed for the first time in weeks.

“Should we be worried about her?” Sam asked.

“Always, Sammy. But I’m sure she’s fine. Hell, I’m exhausted too, but I’m not letting you drive Baby,” Dean replied.

“Oh how I missed you.” she mumbled to herself as she flopped down on the bed, sleep quickly returning to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke the next morning to knocking on her door. “Made bacon. I’ll share if you’re out here before it’s gone.” Dean shouted. She could hear his retreating footsteps follow.

That was the moment she realized she was freezing and her head was pounding. Groaning, she rolled into her back causing an intense wave of nausea to hit her. Taking several deep breaths she willed herself to not vomit and slowly rolled back into her original position.

“So much for relaxation time.” she thought to herself. Quickly deciding to try and sleep a bit more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had spent the morning cleaning the weapons and sharpening machetes.

Sam had decided to make the much needed supply run. He returned with arms full of grocery sacks.

“You want to help me put all this away?” Sam looked expectantly at Dean.

“Fine.” Dean grumbled deciding he might as well make lunch.

“You seen Kenz at all today?” Sam asked as the finished with the groceries.

Dean thought a moment. “No, actually. Not even after I told her there was bacon.”

“She’s been sleeping for like 18 hours straight. Make your burgers. She doesn’t come out for those we will know she’s on her death bed,” Sam said trying to joke away his concern.

“Smart plan,” Dean agreed, starting to gather the supplies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once lunch was ready Dean made up a plate for Kenzi and headed towards her room.

Knocking loudly, “Room service. You gonna sleep forever?”

No response.

Knocking once more with no answer he cracked the door open. It was still dark, she couldn’t actually still be sleeping, he thought.

Dean turned on the lamp on the night stand and set the plate beside it. He gently shook her shoulder.

“Kenzi. Wakey wakey,” he chuckled at himself. “Come on. Made your favorite.”

The only response he received was a whimpered groan. Kenzi felt awful. The smell of the burger almost enough to cause her to empty her stomach.

He reached down to gently push the cover down a bit and gently move her hair out of her face. Immediately noticing how warm she felt.

He shook her gently once more. “I think you have a fever. You think you can eat something?”

Finally she cracked open her eyes instantly adding to the throbbing in her head.

“I’m really not hungry. The smell of that actually might make me hurl,” Kenzi grimaced, closing her eyes again.

“I’ll be right back.” Dean left with the burger to trade it for some Tylenol, water, and a thermometer.

He found Sam in the kitchen. “You were right. Kenz is sick,” he informed his little brother.

Quicker than she expected Dean was back, this time with Sam.

“Not feeling great, sis?” Sam asked. She just groaned at him.

“Open,” Dean commanded. She knew better than to argue and did as he asked.

“101.4,” Sam read aloud once the thermometer beeped. 

“Not even that bad. Just let me sleep it off,” Kenzi stated rolling slowly away from her hovering brothers.

“Not so fast.” Dean said handing her Tylenol and an open bottle of water.

“Now can I sleep?” she asks handing the bottle back to him.

“Yeah, we’ll be back to check on you later,” Sam stated following Dean out of the room and leaving her door cracked.

They settled at the table in the kitchen as it was closer to Kenzi’s room should she need them.

Which didn’t take long, about ten minutes later they heard her throwing up.

Dean was at her side quickly, pulling back her hair and gently rubbing her back. Sam followed shortly with a bucket to replace her trash can.

“Sometimes that helps. Feel any better?” Sam asked.

Her throat felt like it was on fire and she had no energy left, she just shook her head and curled up on the bed. She managed to fall into a light sleep shortly thereafter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later...

Dean went into Kenzi’s room to check on her. She was very pale which made the dark circles under her eyes stand out. He was worried.

He and Sam assumed she caught the flu, but she just kept getting worse.

Sam came in shortly after Dean. “Hey, sis, open up.”

She obliged so Sam could check her temperature again. “104.5, Tylenol isn’t helping,” he told Dean.

“Man, I think it’s time for a doctor. Her fever is too high and she hasn’t kept anything down including water in two days.”

“You’re right. Meet you at the car in 10?” Sam asked leaving the room to change.

They heard a groan from the lump of blankets on the bed.

“Yeah, we know you hate them. No choice this time though,” Dean said. “Alright, can you sit up?” his response was her hand sticking up for him to help pull her up.

Once she was sitting up she cracked open her eyes, wincing at the intensified headache from the light. Dean went to lift her but she stopped him, “I can walk.”

Dean didn’t believe that for a second, but cautiously helped her to stand anyway. He was prepared when she nearly collapsed. He caught her easily and promptly lifted her up and carried her out to the impala.

As he set her gently in the back seat he informed Sam about what he missed.

Both brothers hopped in the front and Dean floored it towards the nearest ER.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they arrived Kenzi was barely conscious and felt warmer than she had before.

Sam pulled Kenzi out of the back seat. She whimpered when the cool breeze hit her. “I know, I’m sorry. You’re gonna be okay,” Sam mused to reassure her.

They were met with nurses and a gurney nearly instantly as they entered.

“What happened?” a nurse asked.

“She’s been sick a couple days. We thought it was just the flu but she just keeps getting worse. She’s dehydrated and her fever just keeps getting higher,” Dean quickly rattled off as they started to wheel her away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes felt like hours waiting for news from the doctor. Neither brother did well waiting, especially when it came to Kenzi.

It was about forty five minutes later that the same nurse that had met them at the entrance came out looking for them.

“She’s alert and asking for you,” she smiled kindly leading them back to Kenzi.

“Any idea what caused all this?” Sam asked as he pulled up a chair and took Kenzi’s hand, carefully avoiding the IV tubing.

“We are still waiting for the blood work. When we get those results the doctor will be in to go over them. For the moment we’re focused on getting fluids in and getting control of the fever.”

“Thank you,” Sam and Dean say in unison turning their attention to Kenzi.

“Hey champ. You hanging in there?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I’ve had worse,” she told him.

Another half hour was spent waiting to hear from the doctor. The nurse was on her second run of checking a set of vitals when Sam asked, “do you know how long it might be before we have an update?”

“Probably at least another half hour to hour depending on how backed up the lab is. Can I get you anything while you wait?” she asked while writing the vitals in the chart.

“If you could just direct me to some coffee, that’d be great.” Dean told her.

She gestured for him to follow her. He turned to his sister, leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll be back in a minute, Kenz.” and followed the nurse down the hall to a family lounge with several snacks and beverages.

Returning less than five minutes later he handed Sam a coffee cup and took a swig of his own before setting it on the counter. He reclaimed his chair and took Kenzi’s hand between his own.

“I hate it when you’re sick, kid.”

“It’s like the most normal part of our lives,” she rasped jokingly at him, her throat still sore.

“I don’t think sick enough for us to be here counts as normal,” Dean told her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was one of those moments that happen so fast that time feels like it’s standing still.

One second she was smiling and the next her body was jerking around harshly on the bed. Nurses and doctors rushing in before Sam and Dean even realized what was happening.

“She’s seizing!” Dean heard someone announce as he was being pushed away from her.

Sam was frozen, unable to look away and wishing there was a way he could help her or even take her place.

Lorazepam. Temperature. Glucose levels. EKG. 

So much was happening all at once. Dean caught Sam’s panicked look and was forced back into to moment. Moving next to Sam assuring him the doctors knew what they were doing.

“She’s gonna be fine. Like she said, she’s had worse. She’s a Winchester. It’ll be okay, I promise, Sammy.”

As the seizure finally subsided the doctor asked, “has she ever had a seizure before? Or any family history?”

“No, never. And none that we know of.” Dean replied.

“Okay. Most likely that was caused by her severe dehydration, but we will run some more tests to be sure. She’s likely going to be unconscious for a few hours and she might be disoriented when she wakes up,” he said.

“Do you have her other test results?” Dean asked, chomping at the bit to get an answer.

“I’m heading down there now to check on them. I’ll be back shortly,” the doctor said waking out of the room.

Sam had been back at Kenzi’s bed side as soon as the doctor started explaining.

He looked across at Dean as he too sat back down, “she looks so tiny and fragile.”

“She’s kicked your ass plenty of times, gigantor,” Dean teases trying to coax a smile from Sammy.

Ten minutes later the doctor was back. “I have her test results. She has mono,” he announced to the room.

“The kissing thing? That did all this?” Dean asked, surprised.

“It can be spread by kissing, yes. It can also be spread by sharing food or drinks. It’s impossible to know because not all carriers develop symptoms,” the doctor explained.

“We’re going to admit her for at least a couple days. Get her rehydrated and make sure we get the fever under control. Plus there are a couple more tests we need to run. So we will get her moved to a room shortly,” he continued.

“But she’s gonna be okay?” Sam asked.

“Until we run these tests I can’t say for sure,” the doctor explained.

“Thanks, doc.” Dean said reaching to shake his hand. Sam too shook the doctor’s hand with a nod of thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About four hours later Kenzi had been taken for a CT, EEG, ultrasound, and more blood work before finally being moved into her own room.

Sam and Dean were parked unmoving at her side. Waiting for any sign of her waking up.

“This wasn’t how I saw our week off going,” Sam said breaking the silence.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I always worry about this on a hunt, not when we’re taking down time,” Dean responded.

Just then Kenzi curled her fingers tighter around around her brothers hands. Sam’s first, then Dean’s.

“Hey, Kenz, you awake?” Sam asked.

“Come on, sis, open up those beautiful eyes for us,” Dean said, brushing the hair off her forehead.

“Mmm, ow,” she said as she cracked open one eye just a bit.

“What? What hurts?” Sam asked, reaching to push the nurse call button.

“Too bright,” she whined.

Dean was immediately up turning off the lights right about her head. “Better?”

“Mmhm,” she hummed, relaxing momentarily before realizing her head wasn’t the only thing that hurt.

Her entire body ached. The nurse came in then, “look who’s awake,” she commented cheerfully. “How’re we feeling?”

Kenzi only had the energy to muster up a glare at the question, wondering who the ‘we’ was the nurse was referring to.

“Hurts,” was all she said.

“Okay. Where? And how would you rate it 1-10?” the nurse asked a bit more seriously.

“Um, everywhere. But my head and here,” she gestured lazily towards her left side, “is maybe a 5 or 6.”

“And she has a high pain tolerance,” Dean added, “in case that’s relevant.”

“I’m gonna go get the doctor. He’ll get you something for the pain and he wanted to go over the rest of the tests.”

All three Winchester’s nodded. Kenzi closed her eyes again hoping to fall asleep.

She didn’t bother to open her eyes again when the doctor came in.

“Okay, so, that abdominal pain is from her enlarged spleen. It’s a common symptom of mono. We’ll start her on steroids to help with that as well as some ibuprofen. The general soreness is expected after a seizure. Based on all the tests, I’m confident it was caused by the dehydration caused electrolyte imbalance.”

“800 mg ibuprofen every six hours,” he directed to the nurse, “with food, preferably.”

“That’s it?” Sam was surprised.

“That’s it. For now. Acetaminophen, she is already on, and ibuprofen for the fever and pain, steroids for the spleen swelling, then anti nausea meds should help her keep down the food. We will keep her a day or two just to make sure no more complications arise. Then you’ll be able to take her home. She will need mostly bedrest for a few weeks while her spleen heals to avoid a rupture.”

“A few weeks?” Dean grumbled knowing how hard it would be to get her to stay put. “It’s good you don’t know what a pain in the ass my sister is.”

“She’s not gonna have a lot of energy. She will sleep a lot,” the doctor informed them.

Just then she let out a snore. “Point taken,” Sam chuckled. He was glad she was asleep because then she wasn’t in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next afternoon, Kenzi was awake for awhile and trying to talk her brothers into a jail break.

“Come on! My own bed is so much more comfortable.” Kenzi whined.

“No. They’re already letting you out tomorrow, you can survive one more night,” Dean said.

“But I’m fine now! One day isn’t gonna matter,” she argued, both brothers shaking their heads not faltering. “Ugh!”

“You were fine about five minutes before you had a seizure too. You’re staying,” Dean told her as he paced the floor.

She saw pain and worry on his face and glanced to Sam just to see the same. It was enough to stop her attempts to get an early release.

“You win,” she said watching relief flash across both their features. Then a yawn caught her off guard.

“Thank you. Now, get some rest,” Dean said settling back down and taking her hand in his.

~~~~~~

Dean was awakened from his awkward sleeping position in the chair by Kenzi’s side by harsh coughing.

Sam was already pouring her water from the pitcher on the bedside table. Handing it to her, she sipped it and cleared her throat.

“Better?” Dean asked.

Kenzi nodded, “I think so.”

Just a few minutes later the doctor entered. “Think you’re ready to head home today?” he asked.

“Please!” Kenzi said excitedly before another coughing fit started.

“Well that doesn’t sound too good,” the doctor stated pulling his stethoscope from around his neck, “can you lean forward, deep breaths,” he requested while listening to her lungs.

He grimaced, “you might not be heading home today after all. We are gonna go ahead and get a chest x-ray, but sounds like you may have pneumonia.”

“How the hell did she get pneumonia?” Dean asked, frustrated.

“Well due to the mono her immune system is weakened. We will have to also run blood tests but there’s every chance she contracted it after arriving here,” the doctor explained.

“She’s suppose to get better here, not worse,” Dean growled as the doctor left the room momentarily to get the nurse.

“Let’s run a CBC and a chest x-ray,” he told the nurse. He then clipped the pulse ox on Kenzi’s finger, glancing at the reading on the monitor. “And lets get her on a nasal cannula as well.”

“I’ll be back in a bit to check in,” he told the Winchesters as he left the room.

“Can this get any worse?!” Kenzi stated rhetorically.

“Let’s not jinx ourselves anymore,” Sam suggested.

~~~~~~~~

Three hours later the doctor was back with the test results. He entered as Kenzi began coughing again.

“Hey guys,” the doctor greeted, “how’re you feeling?”

“Still pretty awful,” Kenzi answered honestly.

“What’s the word, doc?” Dean asked.

“All things considered this pneumonia is pretty mild. However, I don’t want to get your hopes up again. Twenty four hours of IV antibiotics and we will see where we stand. Sound like a plan?” the doctor said.

“Not like we have any other option,” Sam grumbled quietly.

“Yeah, thanks doc,” Dean said shaking his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening...

“I just want to sleep in my own bed. That’s all I ask. Why can’t we just catch a break?” Kenzi whined.

“Soon, sis. I’m sure it’ll be soon,” Dean told her, unsure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

Kenzi began coughing again. Sam grabbed her some water while Dean gently rubbed her back.

“Actually at this point I’ll settle for just sleep... anywhere,” Kenzi said. “I’m exhausted. You guys should get some sleep, you’ve been up forever.”

“We’re good, you’re not getting rid of us that easy,” Sam teased.

Kenzi smiled and then a tear made its way down her cheek.

“Hey, what is that about? You’re gonna be okay,” Dean told her as he gently wiped away the tear with his thumb.

“I know. I’m so tired and everything hurts. I hate this,” she cried.

“Scoot,” Dean said, nodding towards her position on the bed. She did, slowly.

“We hate this too. I’d do anything to make you feel better,” Dean told her carefully laying beside her and pulling her into his side. She rested her head on his chest.

“Me too. How about you just rest your eyes for a bit,” Sam suggested, taking a seat next to the bed.

After a few more less intense coughing fits Kenzi finally managed to doze off cuddled into her big brother side.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning the doctor entered to find Dean and Kenzi still asleep on the bed and Sam also asleep in the chair beside them.

Dean stirred as he entered. He looked down to see Kenzi and tried not to wake her.

“Morning, doc,” he said.

“Good morning,” the doctor stated while pulling his stethoscope from around his neck to listen to Kenzi’s lungs.

“I think you can finally take her home today,” the doctor announced, smiling.

“Yes!” Kenzi mumbled without moving.

Dean chuckled. Just then Sam stirred.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Dean said.

“Shut it, Dean,” Sam grumbled causing Kenzi to giggle.

“When can I leave?” she asked the doctor.

“As soon as we get your prescriptions ready and get all the discharge paperwork. Maybe 4 or 5 hours?” he told her.

Dean moved to get up. “Nooo, stay,” Kenzi whined.

“Okay, I’m not going anywhere,” Dean told her settling back into the bed, gently kissing her forehead.

“I’ll get the paperwork started and let you know when you’re free to go,” the doctor told them as he left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six hours later Kenzi was in a wheelchair on the way out of the hospital.

“This is stupid. I can walk,” she complained for the tenth time.

“Sorry, Kenz. Hospital rules,” Sam said.

She climbed into Baby’s backseat and sighed happily.

“Don’t get too comfy back there. Well be home in fifteen minutes,” Sam teased.

When they pulled into the garage Kenzi was already dozing off.

“Home sweet home,” Dean announced getting out of the car and pulling open the back door. He leaned in to lift Kenzi out.

“I can walk. You haven’t carried me from the car in years,” Kenzi said, cuddling her head against his chest.

“Convincing. You’d probably pull one of those refuse to touch the ground things in I tried to put you down,” Dean joked.

Kenzi laughed, “I would not. I might pout though.”

“Oh god. That’s worse,” Sam chimed in.

Dean set her down in her bed and threw the covers over her. “Get some rest, kiddo. Just yell if you need us,” he told her.

“Umm, will one of you stay? Just til I fall asleep?” Kenzi asked timidly.

Sam and Dean shared a look. “Of course. I’ll stay, Dean go shower,” Sam said.

Half an hour later Dean was back and changed.

“You wanna trade? Grab a shower?” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, “I’m good here for a little bit.”

“She’s okay,” Dean said unsure who he was telling, “is gonna go make us a pizza.”

“She’s okay. She’s gonna be pissed when we tell her she’s benched indefinitely,” Sam said.


End file.
